


Tears and Drool

by shinguji



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: BDSM, Byakuya is a kind of a sadist but he’s nicer than he pretends to be, Crying, Holding it, I promise they love each other you guys, Kind of? It’s hard to tag/explain, M/M, Makoto is very much a masochist oops, OP is terrible at tags, Omorashi, Pain, S&M, They’re just kinky bastards, This isn’t really explicit but it’s definitely NSFW, Watersports, kind of???????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinguji/pseuds/shinguji
Summary: How could Makoto want this, especially someone as seemingly innocent as him? He looked so tortured.Neither of them were complaining, though.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 182





	Tears and Drool

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance to those of you who are in the Naegami tag for cute content, or to anyone who was scrolling through my account. This is sadistic piss porn. U_U This is just a little drabble I wrote because I was bored. Please read the tags for content warnings!

Byakuya’s black dress shoes were polished to a pristine shine, gleaming maliciously under the harsh light of the bathroom as he pressed his heel against Makoto’s lower stomach. 

Makoto was absolutely sobbing, some of his pathetic tears and drool dribbling down his chin and onto Byakuya’s shoe, glinting in the light before smudging into the leather. Maybe Byakuya would make him lick it off later. 

As much as Byakuya really did love his boyfriend, he also loved to see him cry. He loved  _ making  _ him cry. He loved how his face twisted up and he gasped for air between whimpers until he finally started to sob, his face falling as he hiccuped helplessly. 

Eventually, the gasps dwindled into soft whines and breathy, begging words warped and warbled by the way his bottom lip trembled. Makoto looked miserable. Wrecked. Utterly destroyed.

It was beautiful, sure. But it was boring.

Byakuya pulled his foot back before shoving it against Makoto’s stomach again, twisting red marks into the painfully taut skin there, feeling it deflate for a moment until Makoto cried out again and dug his nails into his thighs. The resistance in his abdomen was forced back, making Makoto sob through gritted teeth. His back was pressed against the back of the toilet seat as he gasped for air from the pain. “Please,” he choked out, his voice breathy and empty.

Byakuya found it difficult to fathom how Makoto enjoyed this, having his pain tolerance pushed until he couldn’t take it anymore. Byakuya loved it, of course, but how could Makoto want this, especially someone as seemingly innocent as him? He looked so tortured. Neither of them were complaining, though.

“Please what?” Byakuya demanded, kicking Makoto in the stomach again. He whimpered in response, drool falling from his mouth again and landing on his thighs. “Quit it. Use your words.”

He sniffled and let his head fall a bit, curling into himself. “Please… let me…” he mumbled before choking back another whine.

Byakuya drew back his foot and knelt with a huff, placing his chin in the divot between Makoto’s thighs and kissing his belly button softly. Makoto sighed between hiccups, and Byakuya could feel tears landing on his hair. He stared up at Makoto’s ruined, beautiful face for a moment, listening to his pleas grow more desperate. Byakuya wrapped one of his cold hands around Makoto’s thigh, and finally pressed a firm kiss against his lower stomach, pushing against it with his free hand. “Go ahead.”

Makoto’s breathing hitched before he let out a sigh and let his bladder give in. He cried tears of relief as Byakuya stood again and kissed his forehead—even though Makoto and Byakuya both liked it when he was mean, there were some times when he needed to reassure Makoto that he really did love him. 

“Oww…” Makoto mumbled with a wince as he held his arm against his stomach, trying to force everything out once his piss slowed to a trickle, tears still drying on his face. 

“You’re going to give yourself a UTI one of these days,” Byakuya scoffed, scrubbing soap under his fingernails and frowning at his still-wet shoes. “You can’t make me do this every time we're together and you have to… pee. Come on.”

Pouting, Makoto protested, “But it’s so fun! Holding it and, like, edging yourself? It’s really good…” He smiled, chewing on his bottom lip innocently, even after saying such a filthy, bizarre thing. “And it’s so much better with you than when I do it by myself! Aah, you should try it!”

Byakuya studied the bliss in his boyfriend’s eyes behind the dried tears. Makoto looked perfect when he cried. Byakuya distantly wondered what he would look like in the same situation.

“Fine. Perhaps I will… if you lick your disgusting drool off my shoe.”

Makoto was more than happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 I know this shit is weird, so you don’t have to bother telling me, but feel free to comment anyway, whether it’s nice or not. I always appreciate feedback and a good laugh :) Comment moderation will be on just in case I receive genuinely scary stuff, but I’ll approve any other comments, nice, ironic, or otherwise.


End file.
